


The Story of Athens

by MadamAirlock



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Greek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamAirlock/pseuds/MadamAirlock
Summary: The goddess of wisdom battles the god of the sea to be the patron god of a new city.





	The Story of Athens

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the myth of how Athens got its name, only Kathryn is Athena, Harry is Hermes, Tom is the weird snake person king of Athens, and Chakotay is Poseidon. I have no shame.

Kathryn draped herself in a chair, legs dangling over the arm and her gown stirring in the light wind blowing through Mount Olympus. She tilted her head back—eyes closed--enjoying the warmth, the peace and quiet. Before she could relax too much, she heard the light flutter of wings followed by soft footsteps. Her eyes slowly opened, and she raised her head enough to see Harry walking toward her.

“I’m sorry to bother you,” he began, and she smiled reassuringly, “but I have a message from the mortals. A new city led by a man named Thomas wants a patron god or goddess.”

“A new city?” Her smile widened, and she straightened up. “Thank you, Harry.” She dismissed him with a brief wave of her hand and stood once he left.

            Her fingers curled around the spear resting again her chair and twirled it around. It came to rest on her shoulder and in a flash, Mount Olympus disappeared, and she found herself standing on a grassy hill, looking down into a building town. She kept hold of her spear and followed the path down into the city center, a large crowd forming behind her as she walked. She stopped to bless children and sensed the beginnings of a great, brilliant military power. It brought a smile to her face; her desire to claim the city nearly overwhelmed her as she stepped into the city center.

“My Lady, Kathryn.” Thomas bowed before her and she offered a small nod of her head in recognition. “If I had known you would be here today, I would have arranged a feast in your honor.”

She shook her head and a placating smile settled on her face. “I’m here to offer myself as your patron goddess.”

“My Lady, we would be honored to have you as our patron goddess. We would build temples in your honor.”

            Before Kathryn could respond, the roads flooded with water. She grimaced as the water covered her feet and drenched the bottom of her gown, and her distaste only widened when the water receded as quickly as it arrived and left a tall, tanned, and muscular man in its wake.

“Chakotay, rare to find you venturing this far in land,” she commented, an eyebrow arching up.

“I’d like to be the patron god of this city.” Chakotay directed his words to Thomas, who stood in stunned silence before them.

“I was here first,” Kathryn huffed, hands landing on her hips as she fully faced Chakotay. Her spear stuck out from her side and swung close to his trident.

Chakotay glared and moved his trident closer to him and out of reach of her. “I don’t think that’s how this works, Kathryn.”

“I was here, and I staked my claim. You cannot argue with that!” She shifted her spear from her hip to a ready stance, her legs spreading as she stared Chakotay down.

               He mimicked her movements, trident held out and aimed toward her. The surrounding crowd parted quickly and left a large, clear area for the two gods. Chakotay shifted his trident and Kathryn saw a wall of water building behind him. Picturing the destruction their war would leave behind, she dropped her spear and quickly held up her hands. The wall of water paused immediately.

“We will destroy this city if we fight,” she said quickly, but her voice remained calm as she directed all of her attention to Chakotay.

“What do you suggest we do instead?”

Kathryn didn’t respond immediately, processing through possible options. “A contest. We’ll compete to present the people of this city with the best gift. Winner becomes patron.” She offered a half-shrug, proud of her suggestion.

“A competition?” Chakotay looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

“The Acropolis is the perfect place to hold this competition, my Lord and Lady.” Thomas stepped forward and gestured to the fortified area of the city’s center. “We will hold it as soon as you’re ready.”

“I’m ready if you are, Chakotay. I’ll even allow you to go first.” She smiled slyly and gestured along the pathway.

               Chakotay huffed softly but lowered his trident and led the group to the Acropolis. Kathryn and Thomas followed closely behind with the rest of the city’s population. As they reached the peak of the hill the Acropolis sat on, Chakotay moved to stand in the middle, the end of his trident resting on the ground. Kathryn moved to stand in the middle as well with enough space between them, while the rest of the population once again circled around them in hushed silence.

“After you,” Kathryn hummed.

               Chakotay gave her a look, but quickly turned his gaze down to his trident. He grasped the end tightly and drove the three spikes down into the ground. As he pulled it back, a large well appeared and water spouted out the opening. The crowd gasped in excitement and several rushed forward, dipping their hands into the water to taste it.

“Fresh water for the rest of your lives. As long as the city lives, the fresh water will be plentiful.” Chakotay grinned and rested his trident against his shoulder.

Kathryn kept her expression neutral as she watched Chakotay and the people, but she couldn’t help the small triumphant smile that crossed her lips after a moment.

“It’s salty!” Someone complained, wiping at their mouth and coughing.

“It’s awful! This water isn’t drinkable!”

               Chakotay scowled but stepped back to allow Kathryn to move forward. She lifted her spear and looked up to see a large owl swooping by with a sapling clutched in its talons. The owl caught it and she easily grabbed it, gently holding it in one hand as she used her other to dig her spear into the soft ground. She knelt and planted the sapling before she back up. She could feel the confusion emanating off the crowd, but she easily ignored it.

“My gift to you is an olive tree. From it, you will have olives, oil for your lamps, and wood for your homes. You can plant more branches when this one grows to have several trees.” She smiled proudly and touched the crown of olive branches resting on her head.

               The crowd clapped and cheered wildly, and Thomas stepped forward to bow. Kathryn smiled widely toward Chakotay and lightly crossed her arms over her chest.

“Thank you, my Lord Chakotay and my Lady Kathryn! I think my Lady is the clear winner, and our patron goddess.” He smiled widely and collectively, the gathered population bowed before Kathryn.

“We will call our city ‘Kathryn!’” A voice called from the population, but Kathryn wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

“It may not be named after me, but I’ve always been fond of the name, ‘Athens.’ What do you think, Thomas?” She smiled kindly to him.

“Athens, it is!” He turned to face his population. “Welcome to the city of Athens and our patron goddess, Kathryn!”

Chakotay growled in irritation and once again stabbed his trident into the ground. “If you won’t appreciate my gift,” he threatened, “then I’ll make sure you never have enough water!” He pulled his trident out and the well disappeared. It was the only noticeable change, but Kathryn knew Chakotay would hold true to his word.

               She didn’t have time to question his decision before he disappeared and left her with the still-celebrating Athenians. She sighed and shook her head, but quickly pushed Chakotay from her mind to focus on her new city and devoted followers.


End file.
